


Obnoxious

by Crollalanza



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Drunk Tsukishima, M/M, timeskip fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23084620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crollalanza/pseuds/Crollalanza
Summary: After meeting up with his friends (well, Yamaguchi was a friend and he supposed Yachi was, too) Tsukishima Kei leaves the bar a little the worse for wear after consuming copious quantities of kahlua and milk. Spurning Yamaguchi's offer of help, he attempts to get home but finds himself lost in Tokyo.Fortunately he has someone he can call.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90
Collections: Valentine's Day Lockers 2020





	Obnoxious

**Author's Note:**

> This is for ella (uzuitengen on twitter) 
> 
> This takes place shortly after 'a murder of crows' where Tsukishima has had a mini reunion with Hinata, Kageyama, Yamaguchi and Yachi to meet Hinata's boyfriend. It's not necessary to read that to understand this.

Kei wasn’t sure if it was a starless night because it was cloudy, or if the street lights had polluted the city air, but as he walked carefully, slowly and cautiously into the street, he stared up at the sky and frowned at the lack of character in the sky.

_That is the trouble with Tokyo_ , he thought. _No ch-character. It’s all… shitty… um…_ He giggled to himself. _Shitty city boys._

He placed one foot in front of him, starting the walk home as he meant to finish it in a very straight line.

The lamppost came out of nowhere.

Shitty lampposts too!

He rubbed at his nose, dislodging his glasses then groaned when he ran his fingers across the right lens. Cracked.

Dammit!

“Hey, Tsukki, are you all right?”

“Hmm, yeah.” He waved his hand at Yamaguchi. “All fine. I’m going to go home now. Have a fun rest of the night with Kagedumbass and Yachi.”

“Uh… do you want me to walk you back to your hotel? Is it far?”

“Noooo, it’s not far, it’s … uh … just around the corner. And I am ferpectly capable. PERFECTLY of getting there.”

“If you’re sure. You did drink quite a lot and if it’s not that far then I’ll be back—”

He started to walk off. “I can hold my drink you know. Not like that idiot Hinata.”

Yamaguchi kept pace. “Let me help you.”

“There is no need.” He blinked a little blearily, located a sign on the building dead ahead, and turned back with a smile. “Look. See. It’s over there. I’m going to check in, get some sleep and then go and see _all_ the museums tomorrow. So, you…” He grabbed Yamaguchi by the arm, turning him around so he was facing away from him, “… can go back to the bar because I am here.”

“Well… if you’re sure.”

He nodded. Quite a lot. For emphasis. “I’m sure I’m sure,” he told Yamaguchi. “Run along.”

“About tomorrow? Do you want to meet up?”

“Uh…” Prevaricating, he leaned against the lamppost, pretending to think carefully. “I have other plans.”

“Oh… sure.”

“Bye.” He raised his hand, heading for the hotel he’d told Yamaguchi he was booked into. “OH…” he called out, when he’d managed three steps. “Tadaaaashiiiii.”

“Yes, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi called back and bounded up to him.

Tapping him on the shoulder, Kei stared at him wondering just how many freckles he had, then remembering why he’d called out to him, he clapped his shoulder again. “Good luck with the interview tomorrow.”

“Oh… Thank you!” He beamed back and gave a small bow. “Have a great time with your dinosaurs.”

“Rocks!” he yelled. “Tomorrow I’m going to see lots and lots of rocks.”

_Maybe…_

Arriving at the hotel, he slid into the recess, peeping out until he was sure Yamaguchi had gone, and then slipped back out into the street.

_Now … where am I?_

It should not be too hard to get back to where he was staying. He’d managed to get to the restaurant with no problems and then to the bar, so if he retraced his steps then it would be easy.

Except … nothing looked familiar this way around? Would it work if he walked backwards? He tried it, almost tripped over a discarded paper cup and span round to at least try and face the right way.

Whichever way that was.

_Hmm, Google maps. That’ll work._ So he pulled out his phone, squinted at his battery life which was … not great … and hammered in his destination.

_What the fuck is the address again? Where am I now?_ He shook the phone. _Why doesn’t this dumb, dumb, dumb as fuck thing work!_

Giving up, he decided to rely on his own sense of direction. He’d passed a laundry … _There’s one over there._ He’d smelt fried chicken … _Over there_. There’d been a big green neon sign advertising a club. And something about pineapples. Pineapples on a stall. One had had a really skew whiff top which reminded him of—

_Where the fuck am I?_

_Okay_ … He took in some air. _I need to think about this properly. I have the address on my phone._

Finding a bench, he slumped into it, pulled out his phone and scrolled through his messages. _It must be here somewhere. I mean, sure it might mean checking through years and tears of conversation but surely I’ve got it._

“AH HA!” He smiled as he saw the address appear. Then his face dropped. “Noooo, that’s university… he’s moved.”

There was nothing for it but to call. To admit he’d got lost and needed help. He groaned as he thought about the stick he was going to get for this, but it was either that or sleep on this bench and he was pretty sure it was going to rain.

“Kei,” said the sleepy voice on the other end of the phone. “You okay?”

“I’m lost,” he sighed melodramatically. “And I can’t get Google maps to work because it doesn’t know where you live and I can’t remember either and everything looks the same in this god-awful city. I saw at least fifty fried chicken places and ninety thousand bloody neon signs and a pineapple that looked just like youuuu.”

There was a snort. “So, where are you now?”

“On a bench,” he said confidently, and twisted around taking in everything he could see. “It’s near a bus stop. There’s a toy shop behind me with some ugly looking dolls in the window, and some kind of convenience store opposite which has a purple awning.”

“Purple, eh?”

“Yes!” He nodded then stopped realising _he_ couldn’t see. “Definitely purple.”

“I … I think I know where you are. See you in a bit.”

“Thhhank you,” he sighed. I shall wait exactly where I am.”

“Good plan.”

“And I won’t fall asleep.”

“Do you want to fall asleep?”

Kei yawned. “I am very sleepy. I might have drunk a lot.”

“You don’t say. Okay. Be with you soon. Stay awake!”

He could do this. He could keep his eyelids from closing is he focused on something. Like the ugly dolls. He shivered. No, not the ugly dolls. The purple awning that looked like Shiratorizawa colours.

“I got you good, Ushiwaka,” he cackled. “Sssuch a good match. Bokuto-san was quite right about that mo…ment.”

What felt like a minute later but was probably hours because he had no idea he’d been asleep, and someone loomed over him, shaking his arm.

“Thought you weren’t going to fall asleep,” Kuroo murmured and sat next to him.

“I was having happy thoughts,” Kei replied. “They make me sleepy.”

“Rage keeps you awake, does it?”

“Maybe.” He flopped his head sideways onto Kuroo’s chest. “Thank you for coming to find me. Did it take you long?”

“Not really.”

“Oh…” He snuggled in further, loving the feel of the soft fleece against his cheek. “Why are you wearing pyjamas?”

“Because I was in bed.”

“Oh.” He squinted at the rest of Kuroo’s ensemble. “And your dressing gown? You came to find me and didn’t get changed.”

“No point,” Kuroo murmured. He linked his arm underneath Kei’s shoulders, hauling him to his feet. Then he pointed at the apartment building behind them, next to the toy shop where several dolls stared balefully out of the window, judging him in all their ugliness. “I live there, dumbass.”

“Oh.” He hiccupped. “I got home then?”

“Yeah, you did, Sleeping Beauty. Well done.”

They staggered into the building and although Kei knew Kuroo usually took the stairs, he summoned the lift instead.

“How was your night?”

“Better now,” Kei said and flopped onto Kuroo’s shoulder. “Hinata wanted to introduce us to his boyfriend. Which is fine, except we all know him anyway so what is the point?”

“Um, because it’s a nice thing to do, and Hinata likes you all?” Kuroo suggested. “Was the guy as obnoxious as you thought?”

Kei raised his head and grinned. “You’ll be pleased to know I was much more obnoxious.”

And Kuroo laughed. “That’s my boy! Hey you broke your glasses.”

“Yes, I did. This lamppost hit me.” He peered at Kuroo. “I can see three of you now.”

“Is that good or bad?”

“It’s different,” he decided.

Kuroo laughed and pecked him on the cheek.

“I told Yamaguchi I was going to the rocks museum tomorrow.”

“Geology? And are you?”

“Yes. Geology. And I might.”

The lift juddered to a halt. Kuroo helped Kei out, and then fished in his pocket for his door key.

“Or I might not,” Kei finished, and pouted his lips into Kuroo’s cheek. “Depends on you.”

“I think…” Kuroo drawled, and booped him on the nose. “That someone is going to have the hangover from hell tomorrow, so might want to spend the day in bed.”

“I never get hangovers,” Kei said stoutly as Kuroo dropped him onto his sofa. “But I like the sound of staying in bed.”

Then, as he breathed in Kuroo’s scent, the soap and faint remnants of shampoo, he kissed him—a little askew—on the eyebrow not covered by his hair. “Tadashi asked me if I wanted to meet up tomorrow. Would you like to come along? Meet the guyzzz,” he said, exaggerating.

There was a hiss of breath. “You mean … officially?”

“Mmhmm, I guess I do.”

“You’ve never wanted to before,” Kuroo murmured. “What’s changed?”

“I don’t know…” he pondered. “Maybe I’m having a moment.”

“A what now?”

“A moment. Call Bokuto-san. He’ll understand.”

Kuroo smiled at him. “Ask me in the morning,” he said, stroking his cheek. “If you still want me to come along, then of course I will.” And then his smile became a smirk. “We can be obnoxious to Shrimpy’s boyfriend together.”

Kei grinned and flopped again in Kuroo’s arms, snuggling and letting his eyes close. “Yessss, I knew there was a good reason.”


End file.
